


Reemplazo

by Madaraswife



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Infidelity, Madara is a woman here, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaraswife/pseuds/Madaraswife
Summary: Luego de ver a Hashirama teniendo sexo con Mito, Madara vuelve a la vida del Hokage con una sola intención: demostrar que quién manda en su cama y vida es ella.Trabajo con Fem!Madara
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 19





	1. Reemplazo - I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidaimeSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidaimeSama/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es un two-shot.

El cuerpo de Hashirama se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que le daba un brillo especial a su hermosa piel acaramelada. Su cabello castaño resaltaba sobre la blanca almohada en la que se encontraba apoyada su cabeza. Encima suyo, Mito se encontraba montándolo con maestría. Pero para el Senju, la Uzumaki era sólo un sustituto de otro cuerpo, de otra vida. Se imaginaba que la persona que se hallaba sobre sí era Madara, la renegada líder del clan del abanico. Muchas veces su mente divagaba entre las diferencias entre ambas mujeres. La azabache era más delgada, el tono de su piel era más pálido, con ese leve matiz rosado que hacía sus labios más apetecibles y sus pechos eran más pequeños, cabían perfectamente en sus masculinas manos. El cabello de la que fue su amante por años solía caer en cascada por su espalda y era mucho más largo que el de la pelirroja. Los ojos ónix de la matriarca Uchiha eran un punto y aparte. Hashirama juraba que podía perderse en ellos y siempre que miraba el firmamento los recordaba. Lo único que tenían en común eran sus caderas anchas y sus glúteos bien hechos, contando con que las formas de Mito eran mucho más femeninas, puesto que Madara había sido entrenada para la guerra y disfrutaba la batalla. El resultado era un cuerpo bastante tonificado que el mayor admiraba en demasía. Y lastimosamente para la princesa, la única razón por la que el moreno era capaz de mantener una erección era la jugarreta que armaba en su mente. No había otro motivo.

No muy lejos de ahí, con los pies colgando, estaba Madara, viendo el espectáculo con el ceño fruncido. El torpe de Hashirama había dejado la ventana abierta. Apoyó su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba sentada y se dio un momento para detallar a su examante. Las manos del castaño descansaban en el colchón, evitando tocar a la Uzumaki lo más posible y su mirada estaba completamente perdida. Reconocía los gestos del mayor y sabía que no lo estaba disfrutando, incluso, se atrevía a asegurar que estaba en esa cama por petición de Mito y no por iniciativa propia. Le llamaba la atención, además, que le permitiera a la pelirroja hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Su Hashirama, el que ella conocía, no se caracterizaba por ser un niñito bueno como todo el mundo pensaba. Sonrió ladinamente al imaginarse en esa situación y saber que el Senju estaría tirando de su cabello y embistiéndola con todo lo que su descomunal fuerza le permitía. Luego, volvería a ser simplemente el idiota que conocía y amaba y la colmaría de besos mientras le permitía dormir en su pecho. La expresión presumida que se había instalado en su rostro se esfumó al recordar que ese no era su lugar. Que la perra esa de cabello rojo, que justo en ese instante se estaba corriendo sobre el cuerpo de su querido _Shodaime_ , le había arrebatado lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Se sintió estúpida por estar espiando al Senju, sin embargo, una sonrisa prepotente volvió a florecer en sus labios. El castaño quitó a Mito de encima suyo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando su erección entre sus manos. Luego de unos minutos frotándose frenéticamente, alcanzó el orgasmo entre sus dedos. A Madara le llamó bastante la atención lo que había acabado de pasar, más a sabiendas de que ella sí conocía esa sensación perfectamente. Juntó las piernas buscando evadir el calor que crecía entre ellas. Se mordió el labio inferior, evocando ese instante en que sentía como el pedazo de carne que tenía Hashirama entre sus piernas solía crecer y finalmente llenar sus entrañas con su esencia cálida, mientras ella se dejaba morir en sus brazos y una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda baja. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y se dio la vuelta, no sin olvidar la escena que había acabado de presenciar.

– Puedo apostar mi apellido a que le dice a Mito que lo hace para evitar un embarazo y su deshonra. – La matriarca Uchiha susurró para sí misma, sabiendo que el conocimiento del castaño le permitía evitar ese tipo de situaciones con medicamentos a base de hierbas. Ella los tomó la cantidad suficiente de años como para asegurarlo. Madara, por demás, había emprendido el rumbo demasiado rápido como para terminar de ver el cuadro completo: Hashirama corriendo de la habitación de la Uzumaki, yéndose a bañar con urgencia, llorando bajo la calidez del agua una ausencia que lo atormentaba en todo momento, que lo hacía beber y apostar.

Cuando la azabache salió de Konoha, dejó de ocultar su chakra y se dirigió a su escondite, no muy lejos de la aldea. A su orgullo aún le dolía la situación, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al Senju, que quién mandaba en su cama y vida era ella. Se dejó abrazar por el sueño con ese pensamiento.

Al día siguiente, el Hokage se levantó, hecho un lío de alcohol y pensamientos. Fue a abrazar el inodoro, mientras hipaba un nombre: Madara. Todo se reducía a esa mujer. Se dio un baño antes de que Tobirama entrara por la puerta y lo ahogara en su Suiryudan no Jutsu. Su hermano odiaba que bebiera en honor a una maldita traidora Uchiha, pero el mayor no sabía qué más hacer. Su vida se había convertido en un bucle: Se ahogaba en el papeleo, se acostaba con Mito, salía corriendo, se duchaba y se emborrachaba pensando en los ojos ónix de la mujer que le había robado el corazón con tan sólo doce años. Efectivamente, el Senju menor entró a la habitación de su _anija_ para llevarlo a rastras a cumplir con su deber.

Al caer la tarde, el castaño aún tenía varias pilas de papeles por revisar y firmar. Soltó una bocanada de aire e intentó pensar que en realidad no era tan malo. Todo ese trabajo restante representaba la excusa perfecta para no tenerse que cruzar con la Uzumaki-hime. Le pidió a una de las mucamas una taza de té verde y se estiró un poco sobre su mullida silla, dándose un momento para respirar. Se dio la vuelta, permitiéndose ver el hermoso atardecer que cubría su sueño de infancia. Sin embargo, le era imposible no pensar en la que debió ser su esposa. El nombre de la aldea lo había escogido ella. Se tomó el té humeante inmediatamente se lo trajeron y se reincorporó a su aburrida labor. Mientras Hashirama estampaba su firma en los diversos documentos oficiales de _Konohagakure no Sato_ , el viento ondeaba el cabello azabache de una mujer que saltaba de manera hábil y elegante los techos del lugar al que había bautizado cuando la vida era más simple, cuando era feliz y no lo sabía.

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar como abrían la ventana en su espalda, pero le fue imposible reconocer el chakra de la persona que había irrumpido en su despacho de forma tan descarada.

– Hokage-sama. – La voz de la Uchiha salió como un ronroneo e hizo que cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo del castaño se tensara. Madara le arrebató al mayor el sombrero que lo acreditaba como _Shodaime_ , y cuando detalló en su apariencia, un tenue sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en sus pálidas mejillas. El Senju mayor tenía puesto el que era su típico atuendo shinobi: camisa azul de manga larga y cuello alto, protectores rojos, pantalones ninja ceñidos al cuerpo, vendas en las pantorrillas y sus sandalias ninja. Su cabello se sostenía por una banda roja, aunque ese par de mechones rebeldes se negaban a abandonar su frente. El atuendo lo finalizaba una capa blanca que llevaba en la espalda la leyenda _Shodaime Hokage._ Se veía muchísimo mejor así que con esa horrible túnica. Sin embargo, sus celos hicieron acto de presencia: si el castaño era apetecido con su anterior ropa para nada reveladora, la azabache no quería imaginarse de qué manera coqueteaban las mujeres ahora con Hashirama.

Con una sonrisa burlona, la Uchiha se sentó sobre el escritorio y se puso el gorro.

– ¿Cómo me veo?

– ... – Hashirama no salía del shock. Su mente divagaba entre ponerse a llorar, encadenarla a su escritorio o simplemente quedarse ahí, estático, admirando la belleza la fémina que tenía al frente.

– ¿Me extraño, Hokage-sama? – El aludido seguía sin musitar palabra, por lo que Madara se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa en la que había tomado asiento. Tomó al Senju por la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando la silla del mayor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó sobre su regazo. El Senju mayor sin poder aguantar muchísimo más el impulso que recorría su espina dorsal, la sostuvo por las caderas. La Uchiha fue consciente de los estragos que su calor causaba en el castaño, cuando sintió la erección del moreno contra su intimidad. Puso su mente en blanco, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no dejarse llevar. Estaba ahí, en esa comprometedora posición sólo por demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacer lo que le diese la maldita gana con la vida del hombre que tenía al frente. Y era cierto.

– Dime, Hashirama, ¿me has extrañado? – El Senju llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la menor y la besó con necesidad. Madara no se negó al contacto y le correspondió, incluso, abrió su boca levemente. Esperaba ser ella quién juntara sus labios con los del mayor, pero la desesperación del _Shodaime_ era casi palpable. El moreno no perdió la oportunidad y saboreó la humedad cavidad de su rival con deleite, hasta que su lengua se enzarzó con la de ella en una lucha por el poder. Cuánto extrañaban comerse la boca así, con urgencia, con la lujuria embriagando sus venas. El juego se terminó cuando les faltó el aire, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse. Hashirama mordió el labio de la azabache, que empezaba a hincharse por la rudeza del beso, antes de abandonar definitivamente su boca y llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas de la mujer, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar.

– Esa es mi respuesta. Te extraño cada uno de mis días, Madara. Y bebo en las noches y a veces, apuesto hasta mi ropa, pero no sé como más lidiar con tu ausencia. Y luego, Tobirama viene en la mañana y me obliga a trabajar. A veces juro que este aburrido papeleo es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo.

– Y te acuestas con Mito... – El Senju desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Era cierto. La azabache se mordió la lengua por haber puesto en evidencia sus celos, pero ya no había nada que hacer. De cualquier modo, Hashirama la conocía lo suficiente como para entenderlo, pero era justamente ella quién había huido y se había negado a pelear por el amor del Hokage.

– Lo hago, no lo puedo negar, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Muchas veces siento que te traiciono cuando lo hago, aunque ya no estés. – La Uchiha se sintió conmovida, ese era su estúpido Senju, transparente, malísimo para mentir. Pero no estaba ahí para jugar a los adolescentes enamorados. Estaba sentada sobre el miembro palpitante del _Shodaime_ sólo para cobrar una afrenta a su ego.

– ¿Puedes prometerme algo? No te volverás a acostar con Mito.

– No lo haré, pero vuelve. O al menos, déjame verte. – Madara sonrío ladinamente. Hashirama le estaba haciendo las cosas increíblemente simples.

– Podrás verme, no diré que no. Pero no en las circunstancias que tú quieres. Bailaremos y luego, haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer. – El castaño no estaba convencido. Sabía que significaba ese baile y entendía también que se llevaría a su aldea por delante. Frunció el ceño, sopesando las posibilidades. La Uchiha, al ver la duda en los ojos del castaño, se acercó más a él, haciendo el roce descarado y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

– Hashi, ¿me dirás que no? – El Senju sabía que la azabache estaba usando ese tono de voz dulce, nada acorde con su desequilibrada personalidad, para convencerlo, pero no tenía cara para decirle que no. Era Madara. Podía decirle que se lanzara por un risco e igual lo iba a hacer.

– Tú ganas. Te lo prometo, no me volveré a acostar con Mito y no te obligaré a volver. – La Uchiha depositó un beso en los labios del moreno y luego, se relamió los propios.

– Ve a buscarme mañana. Al este, a la mitad del camino entre Suna y Konoha, dónde se acaba el bosque de tu preciosa aldea, hay una gran cascada. Detrás de esa cascada, puedes encontrarme. – Madara sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño papel y se acercó al oído de Hashirama. – Cómo sé que eres tan torpe, te dejo las indicaciones escritas. Termina con tu trabajo y ve a verme. – Su voz era un murmullo, uno que tensaba cada fibra del cuerpo del mayor. La azabache, finalmente, se acercó al rostro del Senju y le dio un beso justo en la comisura de los labios.

– Te estaré esperando, Hokage-sama.

Y cómo si se tratara de un espejismo, Madara desapareció. Hashirama empezó a preguntarse por el estado de su salud mental, hasta que vio el pequeño papel encima del escritorio. Era real. La había tenido en su brazos y habían vuelto a unir sus labios. Incluso, su ropa aún tenía impregnado su aroma. Guardó entre sus ropas las indicaciones, se levantó y fue a la pequeña habitación continua al despacho. El papeleo le importaba poco o nada en ese momento. Esa noche, no tendría que beber ni apostar, porque el nombre que susurraba en medio de su desesperación había hecho acto de presencia hacía unos momentos en su vida. 


	2. Reemplazo - II

Cuando Madara llegó a su escondite, que evidentemente ya no era secreto, se dejó caer contra una de las paredes. Era muy tarde para darse un baño y el calor entre sus piernas la estaba matando. Se sentía débil frente a esos ojos chocolate, esos brazos torneados y ese sabor a menta. El aroma a lavanda y madera del castaño aún la hechizaba. La diferencia radicaba simplemente en que ella no cedía fácilmente a sus instintos. Era calculadora y orgullosa y claramente, se ufanaba de ello.

Lavó su cara intentando aclarar su mente y se echó en la cama, con el rostro entre las manos. Había un recuerdo que la atormentaba en ese justo instante: la última vez que había compartido cama con su estúpido Senju.

_Madara se encontraba sentada sobre su cama leyendo algunos pergaminos secretos del clan Uchiha. Estaba tan concentrada en el escrito que tenía entre sus manos que no fue plenamente consciente de que alguien se había colado en su cuarto por la ventana. La luna llena adornaba solemnemente el firmamento y le daba a la azabache un matiz completamente sensual. Sólo cuando sintió que un par de brazos firmes y tostados se aferraban a ella con desesperación, entendió que no estaba sola._

_– Te he extrañado, Madara. – Hashirama mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la aludida, mientras sentía cómo se estremecía ante su contacto._

_– Senju, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – La matriarca se giró, quedando cara a cara con su rival y amante._

_– ¿Sabes hace cuánto no pongo mis manos encima de tu hermosa piel? – La azabache alzó una ceja. Se suponía que eso era ¿sexy? ¿cursi? Soltó una bocanada de aire, mientras el mayor la estrechaba más contra sí, mezclando el calor de ambos. Madara sintió como su cordura se esfumaba lentamente, le era imposible resistirse al aroma del mayor._

_El castaño tomó la barbilla de la Uchiha suavemente y cruzó sus orbes chocolate con aquellas ónix una última vez antes de atrapar sus labios entre los suyos._

_Esa noche, castaño y azabache, Shodaime y matriarca, se habían fundido en los brazos del otro hasta que el cuerpo les cedió. Hasta que el placer los embriagó de tal forma, que los dejó sin aliento y sin razón. Y hubo risas, y hubo amor, y también, para qué negarlo, una pasión que desbordaba la anatomía de ambos._

Aquella mañana, Tobirama entró al despacho _Hokage_ azotando la puerta, buscando a su _anija_ desesperadamente. No había rastro de él en su casa, es más, el hogar del mayor de los Senju estaba tal y como lo había encontrado hacía dos días: sin alcohol, sin rastros de apuestas. La ropa del moreno, por demás, estaba completa, igual que su dinero, cosa que al albino le pareció cuando menos, particular. Al ingresar al recinto, vio a su hermano asegurando su armadura, el logo de su clan resaltaba en la placa que rodeaba su cuello. Aquella cinta roja con la que el mayor solía sostener su cabello había sido reemplazada por una banda _shinobi_ : Hashirama se alzaba ante los ojos de su _otouto_ como un orgulloso ninja de _Konohagakure no Sato._

– Tengo información de dónde se encuentra Uchiha Madara. – El castaño le extendió al menor un informe de misión que daba cuenta del posible paradero de la ex líder del clan del abanico.

– ¡ _Anija_ , iré yo! Sé que no eres capaz de acabar con ella...

– Tobirama, al final de todo, he elegido y escojo esta aldea por encima del amor que le tengo a _ella –_ Hashirama hizo énfasis en aquella última frase. El Senju menor soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lo que creía impensable había sucedido: su querido hermano había entrado en razón. Puso su pálida mano en el hombro del moreno.

– Te deseo suerte. – El mayor sonrió tímidamente.

– Yo sólo espero regresar con vida... – Tobirama entrecerró sus orbes carmesí. Era evidente que la batalla sería feroz, pero también reconocía la fuerza de su hermano, del llamado _Shinobi no Kami._

Lo que el albino no sabía era que el aquel informe era falso. El Senju mayor era pésimo para fingir, pero la situación lo requería, así que buscó la manera de hacer verosímil tal engaño. Nunca creyó que fuese tan simple mentirle a Tobirama. Sabía exactamente cuáles eran las palabras que el menor quería oír saliendo de sus carnosos labios y las eligió cuidadosamente, convirtiéndolas en su discurso y excusa.

Finalmente, Hashirama salió de su despacho, camino a dónde había pactado su cita con la azabache.

No muy lejos de ahí, Madara se encontraba de pie frente a un pequeño espejo, aplicando un poco de carmín en sus pálidos labios. En aquel instante, se encontraba refunfuñando en su fuero interno, maldiciendo el haberse negado a recibir entrenamiento como doncella. Amaba tanto la sangre que no se concebía como esposa, muchísimo menos como una mujer delicada o una princesa para rescatar. Era respetada y temida, incluso más que muchos _shinobis_ del sexo opuesto. Por tal motivo, no sabía maquillarse, escasamente era capaz de ponerse rímel y labial y tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de como hacer algún tipo de peinado intrincado con su rebelde cabello. Aunque lo había lavado y peinado con esmero, sentía que no era suficiente. Optó por dejarlo suelto, cómo solía llevarlo y ponerle algunas gotas de esencia de rosas, haciendo que se viera más brillante de lo que era y desprendiera un delicioso y femenino aroma. En vista de que tampoco manejaba los tacones, decidió quedarse descalza. Tenía un orgullo que mantener y no existía –ni existe– forma en la faz de la tierra de recuperar el encanto luego de una caída en zapatos de tacón.

Del cajón que había debajo de aquella cama en la que dormía, sacó una prenda que se había rehusado a utilizar por mucho tiempo. Hashirama se la había regalado e incluso, alguna vez se arrodilló para que se la pusiera, pero ella siempre le decía que no, que no haría cosas tan patéticas por él, ocultando la gran vergüenza que le producía imaginarse vestida de modo tan sugerente. Acarició el encaje por encima, mientras sus mejillas se empolvaban de un fuerte carmín. La tela aún conservaba su suavidad. Soltó una bocanada de aire, intentando rehuirle a la visión erótica que se formaba en su cabeza: El toque de fuego del Senju sobre su suave piel, mientras el aroma característico del mayor embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos, todo aquello aderezado por el conjunto que sostenía entre sus manos, cumpliéndole así la única fantasía que le había negado a su examante. Se quitó aquella túnica ancha bajo la que siempre había escondido sus femeninas formas, se sacó las vendas del pecho y el panty.

Se puso de nuevo frente al espejo, buscando reafirmarse el motivo por el que hacia todo esto: no se trataba de Hashirama, sino de ella, de su orgullo y si poder manipular al Senju a su antojo requería vestirse de tul y ser la chica coqueta que jamás había sido, lo haría. Haría lo que fuera necesario para demostrar que era ella, Uchiha Madara, quién mandaba en la cama y vida del _Shodaime._

_Lo que fuera para que Mito jamás pusiera de nuevo sus horribles manos encima de aquella piel canela._

Anudó en un pequeño lazo el frente de aquel _babydoll_ negro que contrataba perfectamente con su nívea piel, se dio la vuelta y sonrió ladinamente, sintiéndose un poco más segura de sí misma, contenta con el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal de color plata que tenía en frente. Dio infinitas gracias de seguir entrenando, sabiendo que sus curvas eran las mismas que el castaño recordaba.

– Más le vale no...

– ¿Madara? – En el momento en que la azabache oyó aquella voz profunda, cada milímetro de su carne se tensó. Se acercó al mayor con pasos cortos, aparentemente tímidos, mientras el moreno soltaba una bocanada de aire en un intento por guardar la compostura. Llevaba meses sin ver a la Uchiha, sin dejar que sus manos dibujaran pecaminosos patrones sobre su piel, sin sentir como aquella mujer se arqueaba contra sus labios, ya hinchados de tanto besar. En el momento en que la tuvo enfrente suyo, la tomó por la cintura sin vacilación alguna, buscando su calor, ese mismo que solía reaccionar al suyo. Madara llevó sus manos al nudo que sostenía la bandana de Hashirama en su lugar y la soltó. Tiró la cinta lejos, no quería saber nada de aquella aldea que le había arrebatado todo: el respeto de su clan, el amor de su vida...

– ¿Puedo saber por qué? Te rogué infinitas veces y... – Antes de dar alguna réplica a tal pregunta, la Uchiha tomó uno de los mechones del cabello del castaño entre sus dedos y empezó a jugar con él.

– ¿Tiene que haber una razón? Además del hecho de que, por una vez, haremos el amor y no la guerra...

El Senju tomó a la azabache por la barbilla y selló sus labios con los suyos. Se dio un momento para evocar en su piel el tacto de aquella boca antes de morderla suavemente, buscando invadir la cavidad bucal de su contraria y convertirla así, en una zona de guerra completamente excitante. La Uchiha accedió a tal pedido, jugueteando con su lengua pecaminosa, comiéndole la boca al castaño, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto del frío metal que cubría su cuerpo. Extrañaba su sabor a menta, ese que estaba experimentando deliciosamente. Cuando se vieron obligados a separarse entre jadeos, buscando el preciado aire, Madara soltó los seguros de la armadura del mayor. El sonido del latón cayendo cortó el aire del minúsculo espacio.

El castaño hizo aún lado su armadura con el pie, sosteniendo a la azabache por la cintura, dando pequeños pasos con ella entre sus brazos, buscando llegar a la cama. En aquel pequeño trecho, la Uchiha le dio la vuelta a la situación, sabiendo que sería ella quién quedaría encima del moreno al llegar a su pequeño lecho, buscando mantener el dominio de lo que estaba por suceder.

Hashirama sintió como sus piernas, cubiertas de vendas, chocaban con aquella madera y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se asombró un poco de lo diferentes que eran las circunstancias ahora... Cuando Madara estaba en Konoha, siendo la matriarca Uchiha, solía dormir en un futón enorme, tener un tatami de calidad en su alcoba e incontables almohadones de seda. Su casa contaba con una variedad de plantas que el Senju se había encargado de elegir con esmero. La opulencia solía rodear a esta dama que ahora estaba sentada en sus piernas, sobre un colchón en el que escasamente cabían dos personas. Y aún así, el castaño podía decir que el amor no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Que aún sentía escalofríos al unir sus labios con los de su rival. Que el ritmo de su corazón todavía se desbocaba ante su presencia. Daba igual lo lujoso o precario de la situación, la unión de sus almas estaba por encima de todo aquello.

La azabache se acomodó sobre los muslos del moreno, haciendo el roce descarado, sintiendo como el miembro de Hashirama crecía en aquel lugar dónde se unían sus piernas y que su panty, increíblemente diminuto, no lograba cubrir. El Senju empezó a recorrer con una de sus manos la espalda de Madara. Su tacto era áspero, resultado de una vida dedicada a la batalla, aunque no por ello menos sensual. La Uchiha, a su vez, enlazó los nudillos del castaño, grandes y masculinos, con los suyos y los besó con una ternura que no parecía suya. Volvió a unir sus labios con los del _Shodaime_ , sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de expiar sus culpas en aquella carnosa boca, perdiendo poco a poco el orgullo que había impulsado sus acciones desde el inicio. Hashirama claramente le correspondió, llevando sus manos a su nuca, haciendo aquel beso más hambriento, diciéndole a Madara con cada movimiento que podía faltarle absolutamente cualquier cosa, menos ella. Cuando se vieron en la obligación de separarse nuevamente, porque sus pulmones les reclamaron el preciado aire, un hilillo de saliva aún los unía por la comisura. Se miraron fijamente, Senju y Uchiha, sin saber exactamente como proseguir, comprendiendo que la pasión desenfrenada iba a terminar por enloquecerlos.

La matriarca, siendo que estaba encima y sintiéndose en el poder de llevar las riendas de aquel acto que iba a cometer con el _Hokage_ , acercó sus manos al borde de aquella camiseta algodonada que todavía cubría el pecho del castaño y se la quitó lentamente, asegurándose de retirarle los protectores de los brazos también. Acarició su torso de forma sutil, viendo como el sudor cubría la tez canela de mayor, regalándole un brillo especial. Hashirama, apremiado por el deseo, deshizo aquel pequeño nudo en el esternón de su contraria, sin embargo, se negó a quitarle la prenda y sólo observó cómo los pechos de su amante caían naturalmente. Eran perfectos. Cabían en sus manos. Ni les faltaba ni les sobraba. Así, el moreno divagó nuevamente en aquella comparación que hacía cuando tenía a Mito encima. La clavícula de Madara se marcaba de una forma completamente elegante y su cintura era pequeña. Sus caderas eran anchas, seguían siéndolo, demostrando así que era una mujer, así aquella túnica, emblemática del clan del abanico, lo ocultase de una manera prácticamente absurda. Cuando volvió en sí, un estremecimiento atravesó su anatomía. La Uchiha dibujaba sus abdominales, uno a uno, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Sabiéndose dueño de la situación, el Senju tomó a la azabache entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. La aludida resopló al ver al mayor encima suyo, mirándola fijamente, tratando de mantener en su memoria cada detalle de aquel encuentro.

Las mejillas de la ex líder del clan Uchiha se empolvaron con un fuerte carmín, al sentir cómo aquellas orbes chocolate dibujaban el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta que Hashirama, finalmente se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y los rozó suavemente, para luego, recorrer la línea de su barbilla y aspirar el aroma de su cabello, increíblemente femenino en aquel momento. Besó y mordió cada centímetro de la carne de su cuello, dejando una marca en este, anhelando ese momento. Se podía decir que, el castaño tenía cierta adicción por prenderse de la piel de Madara, hacer que su color cambiase ante sus labios, sus mimos y caricias.

– Sigues siendo mía... – La voz del moreno salió como un ronroneo y nunca nadie hubiese creído que Hashirama, el siempre dulce y amable Hashirama, pudiese llegar a ser un hombre tan sensual...

– Eso es jugar sucio, Senju.

– Tú sabes muy bien que hay una serie de cosas en las que nunca me ha gustado jugar limpio. – La réplica de la Uchiha fue una sonrisa ladina, engreída, prepotente.

El moreno siguió descendiendo. Realmente no había mucho por quitar, pero sí mucho por recorrer, por morder, por acariciar. Madara se permitió aspirar el olor del mayor, ese mismo que la hacía enloquecer, ceder a prácticamente cualquier deseo que aquella castaña cabeza pudiese hilar, mientras el mayor depositaba besos en su esternón y tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos, mimándolos con suavidad. Finalmente, el Senju llevó su boca a uno de los botones rosa del pecho de la matriarca y lo chupó de forma sutil, delineándolo con su lengua, hasta que la carne dio paso a aquel tono carmín y se mostró completamente erguida ante su toque. Hashirama repitió sus caricias en el otro brote sensible, con el que su mano había jugueteado previamente. Para el _Hokage_ , daba igual cual fuera la variedad de rojo siempre y cuando estuviese sobre la piel de Madara y fuese él, y ningún otro el causante de tal cosa. La azabache respondía ante las atenciones de su contrario jadeando, gimiendo suavemente, empuñando la sábana entre sus delicadas manos, arqueando la espalda...

El castaño prosiguió repartiendo besos y caricias aquí y allá, hasta toparse con el borde de su panty. La Uchiha se llevó las manos al rostro por lo erótico de la visión: Hashirama estaba quitándole aquel diminuto pedazo de tela con los dientes, dejando al descubierto el lugar dónde se unían sus piernas, mientras sus fluidos comenzaban a empapar sus muslos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, completamente sonrojada, sabiendo cuál era la intención del Senju, intentó detenerlo. Esto no se trataba de ella. Sin embargo, el moreno tenía un orgullo que mantener, que se basaba más en el placer de la mujer debajo suyo que en el que pudiese llegar a experimentar. Le daba completamente igual que para aquel momento su miembro pulsara entre sus piernas, su mente sólo lograba vislumbrar una misión: hacer que Madara, por primera vez en meses, volviera a gemir su nombre. Lo demás le importaba poco o nada. Así las cosas, alejó las manos de la matriarca de su anatomía y las puso sobre su azabache cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una de las suyas. Volvió a besarla, con ímpetu, con aquella fuerza descomunal que pocas veces solía usar, que sólo demostraba en batallas aguerridas o cuando su piel se rozaba justamente con la de Uchiha Madara, quién gimoteó en el beso. El _Shodaime,_ a su vez, recibió cada uno de sus placenteros gritos en su húmeda cavidad con avidez. Se vieron en la obligación de separarse nuevamente y, aunque la boca de la Uchiha seguía teniendo aquel tinte carmín, este ya no se debía al labial que se había aplicado unas horas antes sino al roce de los labios de Hashirama con los suyos.

– Esto se trata de ti, no de mí. Siempre ha sido así, Madara.

El Senju soltó a la matriarca, decidido a continuar con su cometido, tomándola por los muslos. Llevó su cara sus pliegues y degustó su sabor. Lamió cuánto encontró a su paso y luego, jugueteó con su clítoris, oyéndola jadear, disfrutándolo tanto en el proceso, sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de aquellos fluidos que brotaban de la Uchiha, que le decían cuánto lo deseaba, mientras el castaño seguía a lo suyo, dibujando pequeños círculos en aquel punto dulce, sintiendo como su examante se arqueaba contra su boca. Cuando Hashirama decidió que dos de sus dedos se unirían a su placentera labor, la azabache simplemente se sintió morir en sus brazos. Arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera. La manera como el moreno la estaba empujando al clímax era delirante. El gemido subsiguiente que llenó el minúsculo espacio fue la cosa más apetecible que el mayor había oído en mucho tiempo: Madara repetía incontables veces su nombre de forma entrecortada, mientras el nudo de presión en su abdomen se derretía y acariciaba el cielo con ambas manos.

El moreno le dio unos momentos a la mujer que tenía debajo suyo para que acompasara su respiración nuevamente, antes de hacerla suya de manera definitiva, de volver a ser uno luego de todo. El _Hokage_ se sacó finalmente los pantalones y la ropa interior. Hashirama tomó su erección entre sus manos, extendió su líquido preseminal a lo ancho de su longitud y luego, empujó. Y dolió. La matriarca sintió como el Senju se abría paso a través de sus entrañas, de sus paredes cálidas. Y es que, aunque ella también había intentado buscar un reemplazo, jamás había logrado encontrar un sustituto de aquel cuerpo, de aquella vida. No existía otro hombre con la capacidad de tocarla del mismo modo en lo que hacía el hombre encima suyo. Siendo así, nadie más que el _Shodaime_ tenía el permiso de profanar su anatomía. Y aunque el dolor amenazaba con expandirse a lo largo de su cuerpo, le resultaba único, placentero. Era el dolor de saber que Hashirama, su Hashirama llenaba su interior completamente.

El castaño soltó una bocanada de aire y se movió, descargando toda su descomunal fuerza en aquella embestida, haciendo que el labio inferior de Madara temblara, que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera. Un gemido sumamente agudo llenó aquel húmedo espacio dónde se encontraban Uchiha y Senju compartiendo, una vez más, cama y vida.

La primera embestida fue la gloria, la segunda, el cielo y con la tercera simplemente perdieron el control sobre sí mismos. El moreno se dejó caer sobre la azabache, quién se aferró a él. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel canela de su espalda, mientras sus piernas se aseguraban en su cintura, que marcaba un compás cada vez más vehemente y errático. El sonido de sus pieles chocando era completamente lascivo y el calor de ambos se había mezclado, invadiendo el aire de la habitación. La boca hambrienta de Hashirama se prendió de nuevo al cuello de la matriarca, quién se negaba a dejarlo ir. Finalmente, cuando el mayor sintió como aquellas piernas que se aferraban a él con desesperación, perdían la fuerza, unió su frente a la de su rival, buscando aquellas orbes negras como el firmamento. Necesitaba verse reflejado en esos ojos que tanto le habían adorado. Madara tiró del cabello del castaño, mientras su otra mano se posaba en la mejilla de su contrario. Aún amaba a su estúpido Senju. Finalmente, la Uchiha sintió de nuevo aquella anhelada sensación: el miembro de Hashirama crecía en sus entrañas y la llenaba con su semilla, mientras sus paredes se contraían y alcanzaba así, el anhelado orgasmo.

Y como si la azabache supiera exactamente que esperar, el moreno le permitió dormir nuevamente en su fornido pecho, bajo la protección de sus brazos, apaciguando sus demonios.

Así pasaron los meses, y luego, los años. Uchiha y Senju, _Hokage_ y matriarca peleaban, bailaban, se escapaban, curaban sus heridas juntos y al final, _hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer._ Y aunque Hashirama estuvo frente a un altar con Mito, nunca llegó a consumar su matrimonio.

¿Por qué? La razón era bastante simple.

_Hashirama se gastó el resto de sus días enredado en los brazos de una mujer a la que hacía pasar como su peor enemiga._


End file.
